Naughty Side of the Moon
by paledragonfly
Summary: Though overjoyed by her engagement to Shang, Mulan realizes how terrified she is of the one marriage rite no one can truly prepare her for: the wedding bed. Series of flashbacks and sequences leading up to the night. Bit dirty. Please r & r!
1. Nerves of the Warrior Bride

**Nerves of the Warrior Bride**

Their day had been overwhelming and joyous and frightening. Both of them had extricated themselves from the crowd of well-wishers taunting them all the way to the nuptial chamber. The door shut, laughter dwindling as the people they knew left them to each other in an ever-growing silence. She was avoiding looking straight into his eyes and had instead walked around the room thoughtfully, her eyes tracing the low-burning candles and piles of presents-sweets, beautiful fabrics, books, even weapons.

One of their bed-wranglers was a fellow soldier from Wu Zhong. He had a blacksmith father who had crafted an intricate silver dagger for her, complete with a tiny scene of a snow-laden battlefield and avalanche cut into the blade. He had another sword crafted for the captain, this one featuring plant motifs, beautiful reeds and trees wreathing its helm. He told them the plants were native to the valley where the camp was situated.

The newlyweds looked at each other, awed by his kindness and attention to them, and spent some time comparing and swapping them. Mulan felt Shang's arm snake around her waist as he admired his new weapon and listened to their former comrade.

'Of course. I, for one, could not be happier about this whole thing. Our most rambunctious soldier wed to our commander! If we had known this was to happen on our first day at camp! And that the Ping we were trying to kill in the mess camp was indeed such a _pretty_ vase hiding under those man clothes.' He nudged Shang in the ribs before laughing uproariously.

'Aya, Xian, stop it.', said Mulan, rolling her eyes. But she was grinning. 'But this is so kind of you. I don't know when I'll get to use it…'

She looked down at the knife again. Shang eyed the soldier's cup, his brow arched. Xian downed the wine he had, eagerly looking around for more. He made to leave, stumbling a few steps before mischievously piping up:

'Of course, I know you can wield a sword bigger than that, Mulan, but I thought a little one might be better for now as you'll have your hands full tonight!'

Her blood ran cold as she tried to compose herself. She glared at him. If that ass had said that to her in private she would have laughed it off as a bawdy joke and maybe smacked him. While she and Shang were close, _that_ wasn't discussed. They had never gotten within an inch of the subject. And they were supposedly meant to start tonight…she still wasn't calm about it.

She concentrated furiously on sheathing and pocketing the small present before chancing a look at her husband. He was leaning against one of the courtyard's columns, and his amused gaze jumped from the drunken soldier gleefully intoxicating himself in the background to her without missing a beat.

His eyes were knowing and warm as he held his free arm out to her. She moved quickly into his embrace, gently butting her head once on his chest for good measure. He contentedly rested his cheek on her head.

They were allowed all the warmth and closeness they wanted now. This day was for them. And she loved this bit. She had never felt so comfortable and loved in her life as she did when he clutched her to him.

In the bedchamber though, she was back to that feeling of icy fear and confusion. How were they just expected to go from nothing to full on… _lovemaking_ overnight? The women she knew had not been generous with her either, quite as bad as Xian had been, in fact.

A few weeks ago they had come to visit Mulan at her home while arrangements were being made. Tables were draped with silk and garlands as her family bustled about, happily busying themselves. They drank tea and ate cakes outside on the porch, exchanging stories and good wishes. But when she confessed her nervousness they began to tease her mercilessly. They reminded her that they hadn't known their husbands for more than a few hours before being expected to bed them. Lin was a kinder friend and had more sympathy.

'It _is_ scary, I know. And maybe it's harder to undertake when you've actually gotten to know each other beforehand. But you should realize, you're part of a love match. That's always in your favor. It seems like you'll never understand it until you _do_ it and then it can actually be the most fun to come of being married.'

A vision Mulan had been trying to wipe from her mind flashed across her eyes, of the pair of them rolling heatedly around a bed. It gave her stomach an odd lurch.

She looked at Lin miserably. 'I can't imagine doing it with him. Or getting it right.'

'The fact that we're talking about this now means you _have_ imagined it. As would any girl set to marry, without taking into account the fact that he's ferociously handsome. He loves you. He probably wants to please you. Let him!'

The other ladies giggled into their cups and agreed.

'She's right, such a lucky bride!' one piped up. 'Think of all those difficult exercises he does, what his body can do…you're going to get it!'

She stared at them incredulously, these charming visions in multicolored dresses daintily sipping their tea while uttering such filthy things. It just proved what she already knew-men and women were no different in almost every way that mattered. In hushed tones under fans, girls from her town could talk as dirty as her campmates.

And to be fair, she was no porcelain doll either. She had stared at Shang's chest unabashedly when he first trained them. She had also, of course, known how to pleasure herself for some time now, and knew how good that felt…but this was the problem! That was all well and good, but she could do that on her own. Allowing someone _else_ to bring you pleasure, being comfortable enough to trust them with it…now that was a totally alien concept. No matter how deliciously masculine that someone was.

'I don't have to let him if I don't want to…'

Lin sighed. 'That's not what I meant and you know it. Just-look maybe _talk_ to him! It's about interaction, he's caring and he'll want to make sure you're content. Don't shut down and shut him out.'

Eying her friend meaningfully, she slipped away to get more tea.

Mei, whom she had known since childhood, craned around a post, a glint in her eyes.

'Definitely make sure to bite his neck and ears if you don't want to gaze into his eyes yet.'

Shang was also rather nervous, and for that reason had paced himself with his wine. However, more than anything he felt joy. Joy in having her in his home, knowing she didn't have to leave, watching her laughing with their friends and settling into a new life they shared.

Well, he wasn't being honest with himself, he had had more than a bit of wine, but it had done its work in soothing nerves. He walked over to a nearby chair and draped his most elaborate layer of robes over it, stretching. But he was studying her too, how she walked carefully around the room, pushing her hair behind her ears, not making eye contact.

She was anxious too. He felt another rush of emotion, this time in wanting to soothe her. It felt good to give her all his concern. He walked towards her and drew her to him as he neared a door open to the night air.

'Come see the terrace, you can see the lanterns going all the way to the end of the estate.'

She followed, smiling at him as he held the door open for her. He then moved to stand behind her, hugging her and pressing an exaggerated kiss to her hair, knowing it would amuse her.

'How are you feeling, my bride?'

Hidden from view, a broad smile grew across her face. She took his hand.

'I'm…alright, just…'

She hesitated before taking one of his hands and placing it at the top of her chest- it was the crux of her ribcage, the point that parted the incline of her breasts. It was meant for him to feel her wild heartbeat, but it was still the most daring thing she had ever done with a man, save the time she had leapt onto Shang's back once in her garden to scare him.

His fingers were unsure at first, then returned the pressure on her chest with deft steadiness. She wasn't aware of how much his own pulse had quickened, nor how his desire for her had intensified. But he knew her, and that this move was not made simply in order to arouse him.

'You're nervous?'

She turned a little bit in his hold, glancing up at him hesitantly.

'Yes…'

'Don't be. I mean, if you can help it. I'm nervous too. Never been married before.'

Her lips turned up a little. She began to play with a decorative clasp on his chest.

'I should hope not', she purred.

He drew her even closer and leant his head down to kiss her.

new chapter?

She lay in bed watching her new husband's eyelids gently flutter as he slept, his dark angular brows at ease. She smiled gently, concentrating on the warmth of his arm still wrapped around her shoulder. They had never been allowed to touch more freely than this, while they were courting.

Their bed was a thousand layers of gentle crimson cushions and fabric, cradling and insulating them away from everything outside- a rare, precious barrier in an unyielding society. Here they could do whatever they chose.

But her heart was heavier now than it had been before…and she couldn't rest as easily as he could.

He had taken it well when she admitted how reluctant she was to go anywhere near bed with him. She had stopped on the threshold, her heart heavy, but eyes watching intently as the only person whose opinion on the subject truly mattered was informed of her worries. He blinked in surprise, but from the outside at least, seemed quite composed. His hands still encircled her elbows, stopped in motion as he had been leading her away from the terrace.

He looked down for a moment, swallowing. But then his focus was on her again, her face an arabesque of golden light and shadows from dancing candle flames, imploring brown eyes and full red lips pressed together in a distressed pout.

The suspense was killing her. What was he thinking? It was unbearable. She could tell how uneasy he was himself with the concept, and she felt worse and worse as she brought it to light, every mention of the _thing_ digging a deeper and more embarrassing mental trench between them.

All of a sudden, his eyes gleamed with warmth, his mouth curving slightly upward as he pushed back his sleeve to grasp at his topknot.

Her eyebrow arched as he pulled at the carved pin keeping his hair in place and yanked it out. A curled lock of black hair unraveled into his face before he shook out his jet-black mane and pushed it from his eyes.

'Better'.

She was smiling at him, her eyes relaxed and inquisitive as she admired him. Already she could feel her rib cage flooding with light as she exchanged loving glances with her groom. The contrast was incredible, the man used to terrify her at camp. The lightness he projected now as he interacted with her was delightful. He was still a little intimidating though, no matter how many times stray hair found its way into his eyes.

He drew nearer to her, delicately placing one of his hands at the small of her back and raising both of her hands to his lips with the other.

'I am already so full, Mulan, just from your being here. I can't believe I can spend as much time with you as I want. I don't know if it will ever be enough.

His eyes grew slightly more serious, and he lowered her hands slightly.

'We can-we _will_ do whatever we want. I know-' he faltered slightly, I know it's a lot to take in, I feel it too. But please don't be afraid, of me, of our…situation.'

Her heart sank a little. That lessened the magnificence of the celebration somewhat. She didn't want to look at the start of their life together as some s _ituation_ , something to get through.

'I swear, I will _never_ ask anything of you that is compromising or uncomfortable. I understand your reservations, since the army we haven't spent more than a day at a time in each other's company.' He smirked. 'And of course before then I wasn't aware that you were a woman…'

She gave him a challenging look.

'Well if you're still under any illusions...I could change back into Ping if you'd like.'

He smiled.

'Thank you, but to be honest, of all your identities, as soldier, or Hun-destroyer, or heroine of China, I prefer you this way.'

She could hear some pride coming through in his voice. Her heart skipped a little.

 _Two could play._

'I am still all of those things. And you forgotmy other titles-lowest recruit of the entire camp, Imperial traitor, and concubine.'

He stirred a little at the latter, stifling a grin. 'My apologies.'

The eyes peering over the white curve of her hand were calm, but they pierced her.

'You are not regretful… I hope?' His voice was confident but his spine felt icy. He hoped to high heaven that wasn't it.

Her eyes were pained, horrified, and she clutched his arm meaningfully.

' _No!_ Never. I'm sorry to bring this up, everything has been so perfect and…'

She almost couldn't remember what the hell they had started talking about, but the idea of him, her extraordinary suitor, thinking she wasn't interested in him was almost too much to bear. All she could register now was a rush of total adoration.

But he was gently shaking his head at her, as though to silence these amends, trying to soothe her-he had naturally felt disappointed about the woman he loved not wanting to bed him. But he could see now that she was really just anxious, and at present displeased with her actions.

'Everything is still perfect. And don't distress yourself, the point of our marrying isn't for that sole purpose. You are much more than that to me.'

She blushed slightly but didn't leave his eyes, nodding gently.

He seemed so steady and yet she could sense that this had blindsided him, that she had taken away his bearings. He was trying to divert her, but she could see he wasn't quite sure where to go from here. His eyes flickered towards the big bed.

' _You fight good_ ', rang in her mind.

She stepped forward and gave him her first proper hug, tiptoeing so as to wrap her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her hair, dodging the ornaments layered into it, eyes squeezing shut with relief as he heard her speak.

'I love you _so_ , Li Shang.'


	2. On Fire Within

She watched him turn over onto his back, shifting in his sleep. She wanted to try something. She had all the time she wanted now. Watching to make sure he hadn't woken up, she slowly leant over. He didn't stir, his lips just barely open. She twisted a length of hair back over her shoulders before pressing her mouth to his.

He made a slight noise and his brow furrowed just a little before he knew what was happening. His lids opening curiously, he found his mouth quite occupied and grinned slightly, his lips feeling hers shifting slightly in response.

Breathing in deeply, he gently clasped his hands around her neck and jaw, tenderly stroking her cheek, helping her to kiss him more deeply. He drew on her lips demandingly for a length of time before pulling away. Her mouth was just open and his finger dragged across the wetness of her bottom lip.

It wasn't until they took a moment to catch their breath that she noticed how ragged it was, and how natural it felt for them to be gloriously warm and comfortably interlocked as they were.

It remained a bit weird though.

Lost in this heat, she started a bit when he nuzzled her nose. He was gazing happily up at her.

'Everything alright?'

'Yes, I just wanted you awake with me again. Please.'

The request from his betrothed was so simple and benign, but still managed to ignite a surge of lust within him. He was concerned by how intensely he now was awake, and longing for much more than kisses, even heated ones.

She hadn't asked for much more than a less comatose bed partner and yet it felt like a plea for something else as well. He didn't want to hope, and he definitely needed to quell the crazed feelings and…stirrings that were now rising to the front of his mind in case she still wasn't prepared for them.

He smiled sleepily. 'You're so warm.'

She made a noise of contentment, shifting a little closer to him.

'I don't think I've ever been this comfortable in bed in my life', she whispered.

When he leant up to kiss her again, she felt the air change around them, his hands slowly grasping her waist, his fingertips brushing her hips. She slid her hand down from the pillow to rest on his neck, tracing his Adam's apple.

As his embrace grew tighter her light-headed state made way for a deeper, tighter feeling, something pent up and mad that was brewing in the back of her mind.

She felt that every sensation was intensifying, her breasts pressing against his chest, his hands more freely stroking her neck and back. Everything pointed to a longing for more, and she realized what she wanted now-to try whatever _it_ was, and to make him feel as good as he was making her feel at this moment.

He locked his arm around her neck and pulled her lower down onto him, kissing her with passion that sprang wildly from his every pore, though he had only just become conscious again.

His shirt moved with his muscles as he wrapped her in his arms, and it occurred to her that he hadn't taken it off to sleep in, that maybe this had also been for her comfort. This too filled her with a sense of trust that released her from fear. She dared to slip her hands into its opening and stroked the area of his collar and upper chest.

When he felt her touch him that way his levels of composure began to dwindle along with his own anxiety. She wanted him now. He didn't need to give a damn about pretense anymore, he wanted to give her more of him to work with.

Pulling himself up to kneel, he yanked the shirt off of him as fast as possible. She pulled herself up too, happy that the room was just dark enough for her to admire him without it being too obvious.

 _Ancestors, what a man._

And…she glimpsed something else where the lines of his hips sank, there was something raised, bulky. A rush of something flowed through her, something that felt almost like fear and made her tremble. She had never been this heated before, the amount of lust coursing between her breasts, down to her thighs-it was strong, beginning to overwhelm her in a different way.

She wasn't afraid- she was _excited_.

She drew nearer as he looked for her in the dark, his bare chest inviting too much excitement for her to remain passive. She pressed herself as tightly as she could to the taut, warm beauty of his body, her hands running over his shoulder blades.

They looked into each others eyes in the dark before he claimed her lips, and he clenched her to him, hands roving over her back, to her hips, grazing her thighs as the fabric of her thin gown pulled slightly in response. In short bits of time between kisses she realized she had begun to softly gasp and flushed. She was also becoming aware that exploring his chest wasn't enough to satisfy her for long, but she couldn't bring herself to touch him lower yet.

But what should she do with her hands then?

He was now preoccupied with nibbling her neck, which was distracting enough…

A devilish thought crossed her mind now, and it occurred to her that it was no longer a shameful one.

 _I know what I can do…_

Pressing both hands to his collarbone, she pulled back from the love bites. Confused, he reached to take her hand comfortingly, but she caught it instead, placing it much lower this time-smack on the fullness of her right breast.

She felt him breathe in as she pressed it there, beneath her gown, loving the sensation of surprising him, the way the swell of her bosom was accentuated by the pressure of his hand and the power she could wield with her hand over his. She then traced her finger down his forearm before delicately reaching up to slip the red silk nightdress neatly off her shoulders.

The garment sailed down to her thighs.

He sat there very silently, in awe of what had just happened.

'Shang?' She spoke quietly, but coyly, enjoying making a spectacle of herself for him.

Slowly, his shadowy form moved closer to her, placing both hands on her bare hips.

His face was inscrutable but intense as his eyes devoured her, lounging/kneeling half-naked in front of him.

' _Mulan_ …how the _hell_ did you sneak into my army camp looking like this?'

He sounded almost angry. But she could see the wicked smile breaking over his face.

He pulled her closer again with a firm tug and she closed her eyes blissfully as she felt his hands explore her back, her hips-he pulled her up so he could remove what remained of her dress and she held back a gasp as she felt one of his hands grip her ass. She gripped the back of his neck with one hand, kissing him wildly.

It was dizzying, but the feeling of control was the most incredible part. Not simply because she had chosen this moment, but because she felt in every movement his own desire and love for her reflected. She knew he respected her. She felt desired but not dominated. And she was not going to be a wet fish. With every new touch he gave her, she felt her propriety leaving her. And she had never had much propriety to start with anyway.

She had followed Mei's advice and was untying his sash after biting the entire expanse behind his right ear and neck, to much growling.

He had gone from increasingly ragged kisses to sucking her nipples, now hardened and wet with his saliva.

Though it seemed impossible, he managed to keep pressing her closer and closer to him as they played with each other. He must have loosened his pants at some point, because all of a sudden he was in her hands.

Her touching his erection drew the sharpest growl from him yet. She didn't know what to do, really, but saw that he shuddered at her touch. She ran her clenched fist up it once to see how he would react.

 _It's pretty big…_

He seemed to like it at first, then:

'Agh, Mulan, take off your rings.'

Taken aback, she made to slip some of them off, but he was sliding them off her fingers faster than she could before standing up abruptly. She saw him tear his pants off and throw them across the room, knocking a whole pile of invisible things over.

She burst out laughing as he bounced back down onto the bed.

'What-…' but he had grabbed her again to kiss her, grinding her lower body against his.

' _Ahh_ …' she moaned as she felt his large hands kneading the skin of her hips, her thighs, her bum.

It was surreal.

The pleasure she could feel was pulsing through her like a heartbeat-she pulled at him again, this time stroking him with the same rhythm she felt pounding at her. He swore and gasped as she increased her speed.

He could just grind out 'a little slower, yeah…' before being overwhelmed, needing to swallow.

He couldn't quite believe that after their decision to have a chaste beginning to their marriage this scene was unfolding. She was so…sexual, free. She responded to his touch like she would die if she didn't get it. He was more aroused than he had thought possible, the look on her face he could just make out through the shadows, the wild way she drew on him, not at all expertly.

The fact that she was so green, in unfamiliar territory with him, had at first made her clam up. Now that she was on fire with lust, she was ten times as wild as an expert might be-

He moaned, louder this time. She was too good, how could she be this good?!

But of course it made sense. Everyone had to look out when Mulan went crashing into something, fierce and determined. Her crazed power over him despite her innocence only made her more delicious.

He wanted her so badly it hurt. Pleasure and torture all at once. He grabbed her wrists and held them up from his crotch.

She was taken aback as he spun her round in his arms, both of them kneeling on the bed. He draped her against him and pressed her down so that she was buttressed against him, her ass up against his length. She tried to calm her breathing but it was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced, the way he kneaded and bounced her against him, in an almost animalistic way. It sent a shock through her, crying out.

She felt him kiss her from the side of her forehead to her neck, sweetness mixing with the dirty play as his hands found her breasts again, stroking them. They felt deliciously swollen, ripened in his hands. She swallowed, leaning against him as his hand dropped further.

His hands lingered in the slant between her hip and opening, waiting for her consent.

'Can I?' she heard in her ear, his other hand still holding her up.

'Yeah', she breathed.

He stiffened, and she felt him kiss her nape before his hand slid lower, his other grasping her hip more securely.

She reddened when she heard the sound of his finger against wet flesh, embarrassed by her body's reaction. But she heard him hiss and realized this only made things better. She felt a slightly rougher bite on her neck.

His stroking her labia was different, it was firmer, more, well, masculine.

While he had yet to know her favorite pressure points, he knew what he was doing. She was on fire there, something heightened by the way in which he continued to press her down against him, gently grinding against her behind.

She could tell from the attention paid to it, as though she could see him watching her push against him…he liked her ass.

Kissing her, he held her to him as she felt his fingers push up and inwards. She gasped. It was so good, the hardness cutting the tension deliciously…until it wasn't.

'Ah! No, that hurts.'

'Oh, I'm sorry', she heard him mumble. 'Here, come here, lie down.'

But she was curling into herself in embarrassment.

She let him lay her back down on the bed, his broad shoulders and chest towering over her as he drew nearer.

He was on all fours, hovering over her in the dark.

She was made aware of his strength again, he wasn't even resting his weight on her though they were so near each other.

He kissed her again, determined to make it right. He wanted to check, though.

'You alright, sweetheart?'

He felt her reaction to the murmured word though he couldn't see her smile, immediately her arms were around him.

'Mhm. I just wasn't ready.'

'Just tell me when you are.'

He lowered his hand to stroke her again and she whimpered with pleasure made stronger by the pause. Her back curled a little and her thighs opened more.

She was wearing down his sense of self-control. He swallowed.

'You're definitely-wet enough. Let me try from here and stop me if it's too much.'

'Ok.'

He eased a finger into her and began to gently push upwards. She was motionless for a moment.

'It doesn't…hurt'.

'But it doesn't feel good.' He said, flatly.

'I don't…know? I just, um.'

'Can I go faster?'

'Mhm.' He started to thrust, wagging the tip of his finger just enough to give more sensation. He felt her go rigid.

'Mulan? I-'

'More.'

'Oh, is-'

'And faster.'

He grinned.

'As you command.'

He slipped in another finger, gradually speeding up. He was fixated on her breathing though, which, as he used his other hand to rub her higher up, had turned into panting.

'Ahh, stop!'

'Are you alright?'

'Yes, it's just that I'm going to cum if you're not careful.'

 _Gods…_ He threw himself over her and kissed her hard. 'Would that be such a bad thing?' She let out a throaty laugh through her labored breathing.

'It would be for you, if you want to have me at all tonight.'

His hands stopped immediately.

'I want that more than anything.'

'Okay, then', she grinned, kissing his cheek. 'How?'

His smile was cocky. 'I think…you should be on top.'

She blinked. 'Me?' This was not what she had anticipated!

'I don't know how good missionary will feel…if you're sensitive as well.'

'But, I don't-', she flushed. She didn't want to look naïve! 'How does that work?'

He reached out for her, pulling her into a sitting position. He bent her back slightly, giving more attention to her breasts, drawing on them with his mouth. Her panting began again and she caught his eye as he took her in, a look of intense want on his face. After a little while he began to rub her again. She moaned longingly.

' _Shang_ …You didn't answer me. I'm _so_ …'

'I know,' he whispered. 'I'm going to put you on top of me, ok? It will give you more control, and we can stop if it hurts'.

She nodded. He kissed her again as she sat in his lap, straddling him. She felt for him again and drew on his dick slowly, feeling his breathing accelerate.

He leaned back a little so she could see, then lifted her thighs slightly- bracing her arm across his shoulder, she paused for a little, then eased herself gently onto his length, breathing out sharply as she sank down, the feeling overwhelming her. They both gasped.

It was so—deep and perfect, her whole body seemed to ache in the most beautiful way possible. She had longed for him, for this exquisite, rough sensation.

Feeling him inside of her just made her crazier about him.

She could hear him react as she shifted her weight slightly.

' _Mulan_ …'

She kissed him coquettishly. 'Yes, Captain?'

He was struggling, the feel of her around him was choking off his ability to form words.

'I just- _Unhh_!'

She had tried grinding on top of him for the first time and was now giggling at his reaction. _Someone_ was much more on board with sex now, that much he could tell.

He swore, and clapped his hands to her ass, making her jump.

'You'd better watch it, Fa. Or you're going to get it.'

She began to thrust herself down on top of him again, kissing him slowly as she worked. She could tell how good it made him feel, how his grip on her tightened.

'I'd like that,' she whispered against his mouth.

Their night of lovemaking culminated with an uproarious din, him swearing, headboard thumping against the wall as she rode him, feeling him thrust up into her, rubbing her clit, grabbing and spreading her ass as she moaned into his lips. She climaxed beautifully on top of him, bouncing wildly, and with such passion that it made him cum seconds later.

When they fell, panting and gasping for breath, they were still intertwined, and drifted off to sleep quickly.

It was a storm of passion befitting two of the fiercest warriors in China, who finally had been allowed to make love as thoroughly and ferociously as they made war.


	3. The Broken Bed

**The Broken Bed**

'How the _hell_ does this come out?'

'I don't know _',_ she sighed,whimpering as he tugged a particularly tangled strand _._

'Ah, sorry. How can you put up with this, I already feel like just having long hair is enough of a hassle. It's-so-heavy!'

He made a low strained sound as he wrenched out a long jeweled clip that had been clasped around six twisted plaits. The hair was all the more unyielding due to their activities the night before. A naughty smile inched across her face-to think of all they had done- one would have thought the hairstyle would have come apart! It was good work.

'It _is_ frustrating sometimes. We'll figure it out though, and if not, we can call a maid.'

'No! No, I can do it', he insisted, unwilling to let her leave him.

She giggled, feeling his naked body press against hers as he yanked her back further onto the bed. 'Come here.'

She leant back, enjoying his ministrations, which were on the whole far more gentle than any woman's had ever been. She supposed only men really enjoyed women's clothes and apparel coming _off_ , women were always hell-bent on layering themselves into impossible confections that were then more inescapable than finger-traps.

A small pile of sparkling gold metal and jewels was forming as he worked, perched on top of a blanket tangle like some palatial turret. Finally, he dropped the last ornament on the heap, running his hands through the unraveling locks. It stung and warmed her at the same time.

She began to rub her temples and roots, which were quite sore.

'Mmmn…' she softly whimpered, 'I can't believe I slept in this! So painful!'

She gave up on taming the bedhead as her scalp ached. Lowering her eyelids slightly, she turned to look at him.

Her head must have looked a fright, but he eyed her infatuatedly- all of it was wild, some of it curled from the crushed plaits, some fanning from her head in waves. It suited her. And there was something very pleasing in that he had been complicit in creating that mess.

So often he had had to play the authoritative role with her- but last night had proven there was another side that had been waiting in the shade- one that had revealed itself upon utterly giving himself up to the force of nature she was as they broke in their wedding bed. Not only did he enjoy being wild with Mulan, but he was much more than able. He could give her as good as he got.

And today he felt radiant.

She looked at him from half-lidded eyes before gliding down onto the bed with a sigh, her hair cascading over clouds of red silk sheets, her back arching to emphasize delectable rounded breasts. Relaxing, she was very content beholding the garlands tied to the ceiling, leaving her new husband on the bed next to her to enjoy the view.

She didn't even care that the room was golden with morning light.

Lin had been right. This new erotic side of marriage was fun.

All of a sudden, Shang was nervous again. He didn't know why. Maybe it came with her being so spontaneous. She had just given him the most arousing of looks before flumping backwards on the bed, her feet almost touching the pillows near the headboard. Her eyes were shut too.

What should he do?

It was stupid, but now of all times, with her splayed out like that, a sexual daydream in the flesh, his mind was at a halt. Was it a challenge? Or was she tired? They hadn't slept for more than a few hours…

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his knee and a gently murmured request:

'Shang… _C' mere.'_

He must have been sitting there like an idiot, mulling this over. But when he made it over to her on the bed's edge her eyes were fighting sleep, waiting for him before succumbing.

Putting his weight on his arm's side, he got close enough to stroke her cheek.

'Tired?'

Her lips tugged at a smile. 'A little blissed out', she breathed.

He smiled and moved sideways to gently rest his upper body on top of her, elated by the perfect feel of his chest on hers, her warm and supple skin. Even if she _had_ noticed his tentativeness, it didn't matter. They trusted each other. Her smiles and kisses restored the confidence he needed. He loved her so much for that.

She stretched her arms around his neck, smiling at him, and he bent down to cover her lips with hot kisses.

The effect/combi of being perfectly relaxed and exhausted while he kissed her was exquisite. She luxuriated happily as they went on, pulling him closer to her and running her fingers through his hair.

'Your hair is a little destroyed too, Marshal.'

He grinned, kissing her nose.

'Alright if I kiss you elsewhere?'

A mischievous smile crossed her face. 'If you _want…_ '

He began with her neck, working his way down. She stretched happily.

His mouth had come to her breasts and was trailing down her stomach as she shifted, softly crying out from time to time as she got more aroused.

 _Where was he…? He wasn't thinking of down…_

His hands clamped down on her thighs and…

' _Aiiii!'_

The head maid heard all kinds of mad screams, moans and laughter coming from the marriage bed that late morning, and upon entering came across the newlyweds propped up happily under the covers, the bride resting sideways on her husband's chest as they pored over a large manuscript held in his hands, orange peel and sweets littering an absolutely wrecked bed, linens and cushions jumbled onto the floor.

They both looked up guiltily at the intrusion, stifling smiles.

'Very sorry to disturb, but I have been sent to inform you- it is time to visit the family temple this morning. There was a little rain, which is why it has been postponed till now, but you are expected there at midday. I will have baths drawn now.'

She bowed primly and left.

They looked at each other. She was blushing a little, the first time he had seen it on her since they had spoken last night. Embarrassed, she made to rest her head on his shoulder again but he shifted it as he took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly, tenderly. She was smiling when he broke the kiss, leaning her nose against his.

'Everything ok?'

'Mm,' she said, pressing the hand over her cheek to her lips. 'This is still so crazy to me, though. And they all know what we've been up to now, I imagine.'

He chuckled. 'Well, we haven't exactly tried to hide it. But that's fine, they were goading us all the way here. They can't act surprised now. It is a truly odd tradition', he mused.

They both surveyed before them the landscape of strewn red linen in which they sat, bolsters and cushions tumbled about as though by a small hurricane.

'I still find it quite wrong that they find it suitable to demand such things from people,' she voiced. It was curious how all these concerns were behind her now. They had seemed insurmountable just last night.

'And the teasing is so bad,' she continued. 'They make you feel like you have no say in the matter, that it's all been decided ahead of time, by them, by society.'

He pulled her in front of him, stretching his legs out on either side of her and putting both hands on her hips. His voice was low in her ear as he delicately raised her hair up and to the side.

' _Well_ …what I just did to you earlier wasn't for them. Not for consummation of wedding vows, or children, or duty. That was just for you, Mulan. They'll never know about that, or the things we do while they sleep…'

He kissed the back of her neck tauntingly. She felt the hair there raise itself.

' _Mmm_ , Shang, we're never going to leave if you talk to me like that…'

That got his pulse up again.

'Fine with me.'

'Can we come right back to bed after the temple visit?'

'No, I imagine there will be about a thousand more wedding traditions to fulfill, our day is pretty much under their control, I'm afraid'.

'Then maybe we can ask them to pour just one big bath for us, what do you think?'

His eyebrows went up. He bear hugged her from behind, delighted with her train of thought.

He growled and kissed her ear, as she turned to him, smiling.

'I think that, my love, is an excellent idea.'


End file.
